Fifty Drabbles
by PlatinumWhite
Summary: A collection of fifty Zelink drabbles ranging from 100-500 words.
1. Training

**AN:****  
**

**This is my first drabble. I hope you like it!**

* * *

I grabbed my steel sword and went to the courtyard with my teacher, Mr. Avalon.

"Sir," I said, trying my best to not seem shy, "Are we practising sword fighting?"

He shook his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes and looked at me.

It may be weird how I was just in eighth grade and he was in college, plus he was my father's best knight. My imagination was full of foolish dreams—he would never like an eighth grader, especially not one like me.

He flipped his hair once more. I blamed those stupid bangs.

"Will you stop flipping your hair?" I blurted out accidentally.

He stopped and stared at me.

"Does it bug you, princess? Is it too _distracting_?" he asked. I chose to ignore his last sentence.

Awkward silence.

"Well, I'm sorry, I guess. Let's get to work today, shall we?" he said proudly.

"Don't rub in, pretty boy." I mumbled. He didn't hear, or at least pretended not to, and brought out his Master Sword.

It was a gorgeous, silver colour with an indigo hilt that reminded me of the night sky. But then again, his eyes reminded me of the night sky as well.

A pretty, dark blue.

Immediately, he pointed the tip of his blade at my neck.

"What do you do?" He asked.

I was caught off-guard and just stood there, frozen.

He smirked.

"Were you practising? Or painting your nails, Your Highness?" His stupid smirk grew wider.

I blushed. How did he know? Was he...was he a _stalker_? I thought incredulously.

I took my sword and slowly pulled it up a little bit. Then, I quickly hit his sword away from me. Right after, he knocked my sword out of my hand and dropped his. He picked me up and smirked- that stupid smirk...

It grew wider as he said,

"I guess you have been painting your nails."

**FINI **


	2. The Antique Store

**AN: **

**Hi, people! This drabble was inspired by "**_**Bad Girls Don't Die" **_**by Katie Alender.**__**Haven't heard of it? Check it out!**

**This isn't a Zelink drabble (sadly!) It's kind of hinted, though.**

**~.~.~.~.~ **

Ah. . .

A blessed butterfly flitted across the room and landed on the window pane.

Zelda kept her eyes on the beautiful blue color which reminded her of Link's eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Speaking of Link, where was he?

She dragged her feet across the room and opened the door of her dorm, and went outside to get some fresh air.

A blessed butterfly flitted across room. She stared, amazed. They were so common—why did she like them? Why indeed, she asked herself.

Mesmerized, she followed the butterfly and came across a newly built antique store.

She went inside and an enormous antique doll was sitting at the counter.

"_Good day, fair Zelda of Hyrule_." It said in a squeaky auto-tuned voice.

Zelda jolted in surprise. It was a doll. A _talking _doll. A _talking _doll that knew her name. On a shelf next to the intriguingly creepy doll stood a porcelain doll.

It had silver blue hair made out of marble, vacant glass eyes a deep indigo color, a blue dress made out of real silk that strangely looked like a dress Zelda just sewn, and a blessed butterfly in her ear.

You're too old to be playing with dolls, she scolded herself harshly.

Zelda brought out a few gold rupees, "How much is that goddess statue?"

"_1,000 Rupees_,_ fair Zelda of Hyrule_." It responded.

She took 10 Silver Rupees and paid the doll.

"_Thank you, fair Zelda of Hyrule_." It repeated.

As it handed Zelda the statue, it said in a language, "_Tezzo mosa,_ Zelda."

She gave the doll a strange look and headed outside, shielding her eyes from the blinding sunlight. She looked at the statuette.

Its eyes were gleaming, lit up by the faint light of the sun.

Zelda smiled at it. It was so magnificent. As she took it home, she noticed its blue eyes flashing a hypnotic gold.

I'm not scared, she thought, and shivered. It was beautiful. Why would she be scared?

When she reached Knight Academy, she rushed into her dorm, horrified and slammed the door behind her.

Then again she looked at the doll.

Its gold eyes were glowing. As Zelda started to sweat, her blue eyes grew gold as well.

"...I'm not scared!" she pushed herself.

As she fell to the ground in a tired heap, she thought to herself:

_That evil antique store._

**FIN**


End file.
